Back To The Past
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Skylar has an accident and gets transported back into 1937, meeting Steve Rogers before he became Captain America. [Pre-Serum!Steve/OC]. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Transported

**A/N:**** I know I have like a billion other fanfics to update but I like this idea. A lot. And Pre-Serum!Steve is fricking adorable. This is Pre-movie. All of my OC's have dimples. I love dimples lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America. Or Chris Evans or Sebastian Stan. *sobs* Even Hayley Atwell (girl crushing on you bad, gurrl. Although she might not play a big part in this fanfic).**

* * *

Skylar's P.O.V.

I hate college so fricking much. I especially hate Gym. I don't mind running but all the other sports. Really?

My life was basically ALL on Tumblr, even my friends are saying that I need to get out more. I don't really want to though, if I did then I wouldn't be Skylar Ryder.

I looked into the rear-view mirror and checked to see if my raven black hair was in proportion and started the car up.

I was driving back from college listening to Three Days Grace and a truck came out of nowhere and hit my car. I didn't remember anything after that because I had blacked out.

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

She literally fell out of the sky.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

I'm an idiot. Of course she's not okay, she's fainted!

There was no way I could carry her back to the orphanage by myself, I had to wait for Bucky. He said he would be here at half past six.

I took the time to notice her clothes before her features. She wore a black short sleeved top with white font on it saying, 'Cool Story Bro, Tell It Again' which strained against her well-developed chest and denim shorts that came up to mid-thigh. I blushed before continuing to study her features. She was very beautiful, even more than a pin-up girl. Was she a pin-up girl? She did have a nice curvy figure and long shapely legs. I couldn't see the color of her eyes because they were closed. She had two _piercings, _one on the bottom of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and one on the top. Her lips were a light shade of pink and she had high cheekbones with a slightly heart shaped face. Her hair was as black as night and it was straight and reached up to the middle of her back with bangs that were tilted towards the left side of her forehead.

"Steve? What have you gotten yourself into this time?

I turned around to see Bucky staring at the girl and I covered her with my jacket.

"Bucky."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know she fell out of the sky."

"She fell out of the _sky_?!" Bucky asked incredulously.

I nodded, ignoring the look Bucky was giving me and turned to look at the black haired beauty laying on the ground.

"We need to sneak her into the orphanage."

Bucky looked like he was about to protest but then nodded.

He picked her up and I said, "Careful Bucky, she's a human not a doll."

He smirked, "Well she may as well be, she's as light as a feather. Grab her bag."

* * *

Skylar's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to find a guy staring at me. Fricking creepy.

"Woah! Dude. Back off!"

The guy jumped back in shock and blushed and then quietly said, "Steve, ma'am."

"Wha-?"

"My name is Steve, not dude."

I let out a small laugh and said, "Calm down, sugar. I know 'dude' is not your name." He blushed again when I called him 'sugar' and then he mumbled, "Okay".

"Where's my bag and why the fuck are you dressed liked that?"

He gasped and then blushed as if he had never heard anyone swear before but didn't mention anything and then asked, "What do you mean? My clothes are perfectly normal and Bucky has your bag, he'll give it to you in a minute."

"Seriously? You look like my dead grandpa."

He stared at me then went to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I am going to get my friend, Bucky. He'll know what to do and he has your bag."

He walked out before I had even said anything.

I took the time to look around Steve's room. There were World War II posters covering all of the wall of his room and when I said all, I meant _all_. As in you couldn't see the wall at all. His room looked vintage. Where the fuck does he think he is? In the 40s?

"I see Sleeping Beauty has awakened, it's a shame that you woke up before you got to kiss me."

"Bucky, shut up," I heard Steve say.

I turned to see a guy wearing something similar to what Steve was wearing. He was pretty hot but a bit too arrogant for my tastes. Steve on the other hand was fricking adorable, he was so shy and I've always had a soft spot for blue eyes.

"I would rather have Steve here kiss me and hey my name is Skylar Ryder."

Bucky seemed shocked, then angry but then he turned to grin at Steve, who was stood there blushing a million shades of red.

"I told you a dame would like you."

_Dame?_

"Dame?" I asked projecting my thoughts, "What is this the 40s?"

They both seemed confused at this before nodding and answered at the same time, "Close enough."

What the _fuck? _

"Okay, stop it now, this isn't funny," I got up and walked up to both of them, "What the fuck is going on?"

"A lady isn't supposed to swear, ma'am," Bucky said.

"Oh no, don't you lecture me. Where am I?"

Steve looked at me and realized that I wasn't joking and nudged Bucky to stop.

I tried to calm down and asked, "What's the year?"

"1937."

1937. Two years before World War II.

I looked at Steve and Bucky in front of me and for some crazy reason, I believed them.

* * *

**Review, you sexy bitches.**

**Elektra :)**


	2. Drawings

**A/N: We are Jesus. Follow me and my friend on Tumblr that is; gummy-bears-will-destroy-us-all/tumblr/com (replace the / with .). Have you seen Sebastian Stan in 'The Covenant'? He is fricking hot! Along with all the other sons of Ipswich... Mmm... Tyler and Reid. Okay! Back to the fic...**

**Jay-Scarlet: Glad you liked it :) Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Coursework... Obviously. Pfftt.. What else could it be? ;) **

**BrinaXHime: I know right! I love it when Steve's all embarassed (in a cute way not bullying and stuff), you can count on Skylar to make him blush. :)**

**Alice: Gurrrrrlll... thanks. :)**

**Dejenchri: Awww... You sound adorable. Thank you, I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Captain America. **

* * *

Bucky's P.O.V.

She was a strange dame but beautiful nonetheless.

For once in my life I was jealous of Steve and not the other way other round.

It was only fair that Steve could have her but I didn't want to give her up.

"Your clothes are strange," I stated.

She stared at me with her violet orbs and then shrugged.

"So what?"

I didn't say anything after this and waited for her to say something with her raspy but soft voice.

"I'm not from here."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that our for myself."

"Now. How do I say this without sounding bonkers? You see, I'm from the future, the year 2013."

I was not expecting that. She must be crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. Call Steve, I want to talk to Steve."

I felt angry for a minute then realized that Steve would probably handle this situation better than I had, so I nodded and went to find Steve.

It was pretty easy to find him because he was drawing something in his sketchbook.

"Steve," I started to say as he looked up expectantly, waiting for me to continue, "The girl, she wants to see you."

I could see the shock that went across his face as he processed my words.

"Okay."

We walked towards the room that Skylar was in. It was a strange name, _Skylar._ Did all people have weird names from the future? I kind of like it though, it felt nice on my tongue. Skylar._ Skylar._

_"_Yo dude! Your friend's being mean to me." Skylar said as soon as Steve and I walked back in. Steve turned and stared at me accusingly.

"What? No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did," She stuck her tongue out at me and then said, "Dudes. How am I gonna get back?"

"Stark," Steve said. Why didn't I think of that?

"Who the fuck is that?"

Did I mention she had such a colorful tongue?

"He's probably somebody who can help. But he might be pretty hard to reach."

"Getting someones attention. Now _I _can do that shit," Skylar stated proudly.

_I bet you could._

"See. Now this guy has a brain."

I felt my brows furrow then rise when Skylar yelled, "Oh. My. Days. Is that a sketchbook? I love drawing! Can I see your drawings? Please. Please. Please."

I could see that Steve was reluctant to give the book to her, knowing him, he had probably drawn her.

"Erm... Sure."

"I'll go and find out where Stark may be," I stated not really wanting to go.

"Okay dude, see ya later."

* * *

Skylar's P.O.V.

This guy has mad skills in drawing. I'm nearly to the end of the book and I'm literally gasping 'wow' everytime I turn the page. I turned to the last page and saw that he had drawn a chick with raven black hair and china blue eyes.

The girl was me.

"Aww... fuck! This is so sweet!"

I ran up to Steve and hugged him. I saw him blushing when I pulled back and then kissed him on the cheek. If it was possible his blush deepened even more.

"Your drawings are amazing!"

Seriously this guy needs a gold star.

"Thank you," he muttered shyly, looking at me through his baby blue eyes.

Okay. That's it. How fucking adorable is that?! I am definitely kissing him. What? Don't give me that look? I know you all secretly want to kiss them full lips.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and looked at him to see his reaction and he was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, barely containing my smirk at his shock.

"N-n-nothing. It's just that no one has ever kissed me before."

What?! Really? I mean look at him!

"Tell me your lying, dude. I mean you are so cute!"

He blushed, "No, I'm not. All the girls like Bucky."

I feel the need to punch all the girls that have rejected him.

"Well, they're all blind, crazy or both."

"No, they're not," he said while looking down at the floor.

"Well they may as well be."

"C-c-can you kiss me again?"

"Yeah!"

This time though I kept my lips pressed to his and brought myself closer and held him more intimately. I licked his full pink lips asking for entrance and I could sense him parting his mouth slightly. I slipped my tongue in and I heard him moan. He _moaned_. Just with a kiss. I felt a rush of heat in my lower regions and I slowly rubbed my body against his trying to cause some kind of friction.

He was the first to pull away and I frowned, thinking that I had done something wrong.

"Shit, I'm sorry, man."

He averted his gaze from the ground, to stare at me in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"I mean, I went to far, didn't I?" At this point, I was also confused.

"No. I mean no, you didn't it was perfect. The best first kiss, I ever had."

I grinned at him and then said, "You're pretty good for a beginner."

His cheeks reddened slightly and he smiled at me shyly.

I am never gonna get over how cute that blush is.

* * *

**I've written an Avengers FanFiction with Steve, if you wanna check that out. Review bitches. Please? Thank you. :3**

**Elektra :)**


	3. Reviews

**Okay, dudes! I am so sorry for not updating but thank you all so much for the reviews. I was smiling so much everytime I got a review. :D**

**BrinaXHime: I can. ;) Okay, Elektra. Mind out of the gutter! :P**

**stephaniekit: I'll try. Thanks, sweetie. :)**

**ym4yum1: She's 17 years old. The reason why Steve is still at the orphanage is because I thought it would be better if Bucky and Steve were still there so it would have be easier to write. :) Yeah, i don't believe that Steve was a virgin either when he died. I mean who can resist him, he's a total sweetheart and a gentleman. I am so glad you like Skylar. She's actually my second favourite OC that I've written, the first one is in the Joker/ OC story. If you want to you can read that as well. :)**

**CupKatyCakes: I'm happy that you like it; hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)**

**Ophelia: I love writing Steve's reactions to things, it's nice to see other people who like it as well. :)**

**NightWindAlchemist: Thanks, sugar. :) I love your pen name. ;)**

**Frostivy: C'mon, how can people not give Pre-Serum Steve a chance?! I'm jealous of Skylar as well. Hey. I live for cliches :P I would have done it where the TARDIS accidentally takes her to the past but then we'd get a love triangle (square) between Skylar, The Doctor and Steve (maybe Bucky). As you can tell I'm a Whovian. :P Thanks dude! You gonna go all Liam Neeson on me? :P**

**ladymoonscar: Hope you enjoy it, thanks. You should really update your Inheritence Cycle (Eragon) fic. Wink, wink. :P**

**Harry Potters Favorite Girl: Thank you so much, sweetie. And I'd rather be Fred Weasley's favourite girl (or Draco Malfoy's). ;)**


	4. Help! I'm stuck!

**A/N: I responded to your reviews on the last chapter, thanks, to all of you. Can we just assume that Stark already knows Bucky, okay? _Okay? _Good. I'm sorry for not updating soon enough on this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Captain America. Bitch.**

* * *

Skylar's P.O.V.

"The future? Who does this guy think he is?" I asked incredulously.

They both grinned at me.

"You won't be saying that when you meet him. He's bound to charm you," Bucky said whilst smirking.

I gave him a dirty look, "Yeah. Well, I'll be the judge of that." I brushed the non-existant lint off of my clothes and then followed Bucky and Steve into 'The Future'. I bet you can just see me rolling my eyes.

"Howard!" Bucky yelled.

"Bucky," Howard's eyes roamed by body; he then grinned at me before saying to Bucky, "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" He stared at my facial piercings for a bit frowning slightly but didn't say anything.

Bucky chuckled, "Howard, this is Skylar Ryder. Skylar, this is Howard Stark."

I stuck my hand out to be polite and he fucking kisses it!

"Are you feeling okay?" I said. Okay, maybe I was over reacting but there was no way I was going to admit that now.

He looked confused at this; oh yeah. Forgot that I'm in the fucking past. I sighed, "Nevermind. So this guy can help me?"

"Help you with what?"

Turning to Bucky, I motioned for him to explain everything. I just can't be bothered to talk about this anymore. While they were discussing the situation I was in, I saw a woman with wavy chocolate colored hair and mocha brown eyes walking towards us. Shit. She isn't supposed to hear anything. I better do something.

"Er... Hi!"

Her cherry red lips twitched into a small, confused smile, "Hello? Can I help you?" She said in a British accent. Her brown orbs seemed to linger on my piercings as well but she probably thought it would be rude to mention anything about them so she stayed quiet.

"Yeah. I er... Do you know Howard Stark?"

Her smile widened as she said, "Yes. I am going steady with him."

I resisted the urge to snicker and to ask why the hell would she go out with him. The dude looks like he's a 20s mob boss.

"Right, you're one lucky girl," I said, hoping that I my voice was steered clear of sarcasm.

The woman gets a far away look in her eyes and then smiled softly as she said, "Yeah... I guess I am," She seemed to have snapped out of it when she perked up and told me her name.

"My name's Margaret Carter. But please, call me Peggy." She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I grasped it as I said, "Nice to meet you Peggy, my name's Skylar Ryder."

"That's an orginal name, I like it." I smiled at her, my dimples more prominent than they were when I was talking. I was beginning to develop a fondness for her already.

"Thanks. How do you get your hair like that?" Now I'm not really into all that hair and make-up shit but Peggy's hair looks pretty damn amazing.

"I usually wash it and just put some bobby pins in it after it's dried."

"Damn, I wish I had hair like yours, it's really beautiful."

"So, is yours. I've never seen someone with pin point straight hair. Is it naturally soft?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't stra- I mean I don't iron it either." That was what women in this time did, didn't they?

"Hello, honey." Howard had finished discussing my problem with Steve and Bucky and they had now come over. He placed a kiss lightly on Peggy's cheek as she smiled up at him. "Hello."

"So... can you help me?" I asked Howard hopefully.

"No. Sorry sweetheart, seems like you're stuck here."

It took me a few moments to register the fact that he was completely serious and I began to hyperventilate. Steve and Bucky immediately rushed to my side.

"Easy, Skye. Take deep breaths. We'll find a way to get you home." I didn't take any note of the nickname that Steve had called me but my breathing had calmed down slightly.

I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry.

"You, okay?" Bucky asked. Peggy was also staring at me with concern etched all over her pretty face.

Does it look like I'm okay? I'm probably stuck in the past forever!

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to go ho- back to the orphanage?"

"Yeah, please. It was lovely meeting you Peggy, I hope I see you again sometime."

"As do I, Skylar. Will you be here next week, we could maybe go shopping?"

Urgh. Shopping. I didn't mind it but I hated it when people spent too long in one store. I said yes but only because I was curious as to how the stores looked.

"I'll see you later Peggy. Howard." I smiled at Peggy before nodding slightly at Howard.

The walk back to the orphanage was awkward. We all stopped outside the doors and Steve being the angel that he was said, "I'm really sorry about your situation, Skylar."

Bucky was still quiet but he kept looking at me every now and then.

"Nah, really it's fine. I mean, I'm from the future bitch. Hell yeah!" I said.

"It's okay to be scared.."

"Pfft... I am _not _scared! Do I look fucking scared to you?!" My voice raised slightly.

They didn't answer as we walked inside.

"You wanna get some sleep?" Bucky finally said.

"Yeah..."

They took me to their room and Steve had offered me his bed. I refused to take his bed but he had said that if I didn't sleep on the bed then he wouldn't either.

"No one comes into our room. So you'll be hidden here."

I didn't bother responding and my eyes felt heavier as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Woo! Girl time with the beautiful Peggy Carter! Aww... poor Skylar :( Review, please?**

**Elektra :) x**


	5. In sync

**A/N: Sup bitches. When I got reviews for the last chapter I noticed that in my e-mails FanFiction tells me not to reply to them like they literally say, 'Do not reply to this e-mail', I am so fucking tempted to send them a gif of Loki in the car (you know the one where the font says 'I do what I want'). Jesus. (Sorry Cas :P) *sighs* I need sleep.**

**ym4yum1: **There's more Steve in this chapter for you :P The working bit should be explained in this chapter. I'm going to put a Peggy/Skylar friendship chapter in here because I need my Hayley Atwell ;) We'll see if Skylar actually wants 30s clothes. She'll definitely wear a dress if she was going on a date with Steve. Bucky might get jealous though :P

**JJCME: **I'm trying to put a little romance in but I think I'm more concentrated in developing a plot and how Skylar is going to fit in.

**Cocoa Lidell: **Thanks! :) Steve is adorable :3 I personally find piercings really sexy but oh well, everybody is entitled to their own opinions. :)

**Amber: **Dude, you are too sweet. You've reviewed on nearly every single fic that I've written! I'm trying to write more but my College is trying to fit a lot of work in six weeks, which is practically impossible -.-

**Merlocked: **There will be more girl time with Peggy in future chapters! :P

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for EVERY chapter? _I don't own Captain America._**

* * *

Skylar's P.O.V.

I woke up early in the morning and noticed that Steve and Bucky were still asleep.

_I'm fucking stuck here._

I could feel my eyes beginning to water and I tried to hold them back but my cheeks were getting wet. I needed to calm down; it could be worse, I could never have met Steve, Bucky, Peggy, and even Howard. They're trying to help me and that should be all that matters.

...

_Yeah_, I don't think so. There's no fricking Wi-Fi and where the hell is McDonalds?!

"Skylar.." I heard Steve murmur. Turning my head, I saw that he was still asleep. My brows furrowed, Steve moaned my name again and I grinned instantly realizing what he may have been dreaming about.

I got up as quietly as I could and tried to sneak into the bathroom without waking Steve and Bucky up.

* * *

Steve had woken up as I got out of the bathroom and I grinned at him, "Nice dream?"

He looked shocked for a moment and his cheeks turned a bright pink which only made my grin grow.

"W-what?"

I tried to look as innocent as possible and then said, "Did you have a nice dream?"

"Y-yeah, I did. You?"

I grinned knowingly once again and then purred, "Oh yeah. The _best._"

"T-thats," He cleared his throat and spoke again, "That's good."

"Yup. So... What was it about?"

"My dream?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"I, I don't remember."

I dropped it. For now.

"When does Bucky get up?"

Steve replied, "He should be getting up any time soon, we have to go to work."

"Oh."

His face softened, "You can come with us."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No. She can't."

"Excuse you, bitch. I'll have you know that I can do whatever I wanna do," I retorted to Bucky who had just woken up to our conversation.

Bucky's jaw dropped and he stared at me before grumbling something what sounded like an apology.

"Oh, I'm sorry what was that(?)" I asked him sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Okay?!"

"Perfect."

"Fine," Bucky growled.

"Good." I grinned at his frustration before asking Steve whether there was anything to eat.

"Well, it's near lunch so the hot dog vendor should be around some corner."

"What are we waiting for, let's go." My stomach growled as I said this and I grinned. "Gotta eat something before I turn into Hannibal Lector and eat you."

"Who's Hannibal Lector?" Steve and Bucky asked in unison. I mean seriously how do they even do that. It's starting to get a _little __creepy._

Oh yeah. The Hannibal franchise doesn't exist yet. _Great(!)_

"You guys have gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?" They asked in sync. Again. You can literally see me narrow my eyes.

"That!"

"What?"

Oh, you gotta be fricking kidding me!

"Nevermind."

"So... How about Coney Island?" Bucky asked.

"That's been around for ages! When was that even built?" I exclaimed.

"It still exists in the future?"

"Yeah, I went there with my friend, Mari. Can we go? Please?"

"Yeah," Bucky chuckled, "That's why I asked. Steve and I could skip work for a day, it won't kill the boss."

"Smartass," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just me thinking about how awfully considerate you are. You know with the whole 'skipping work for me'."

Steve chuckled next to me and I turned to grin at him, knowing that he knew what I had actually said.

* * *

We were walking back to the orphanage in a cpmfortable silence. We had finished eating our hot dogs and we were too tired to go to Coney Island. Oh well, we can always go another day.

"What do you guys work as?"

"Mechanics." They both said. In sync. Again. For the millionth time.

"Wait. Aren't you guys 17?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get a job at 17?"

"When they asked how old we were, we said 18," Steve replied.

"And they didn't question it."

"Nope."

Ok, then...

"When can we go to Coney Island?!" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Soon, Skylar."

"Well. That certainly narrows it down(!)" I replied, sassily.

* * *

**I have part time job. Woo, fun(!) **

**I'm a sarcastic little fuck...**

**Review bitches! :P**

**Elektra :) x**


	6. How Many Cute Boys!

**_A/N: Yo bitches! Ugh, sorry for not updating. I should stop writing new fics and finish my old ones off first :P_**

**_Has anyone seen Pacific Rim? It's fuckin' awesome. Go and watch it :)_**

_**ym4yum1: **I'm glad I can make you smile :) I love reading about Blondie too :3 I'll try and update more :)_

_** 98:** I know right, Shy!Steve is adorable :) (for some weird reason your full pen name won't show)._

_**vicky131: **Thank you so much :) I guess you remembered your password afterwards :)_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Captain America: First Avenger. Buh-bye, bitch._**

* * *

Skylar's P.O.V.

I'm so bored. Steve and Bucky had gone to work and I was sat here in their rooms doing nothing.

Well... I may have gone through some of their stuff, but they definitely don't need to know about that.

I wish I could have gotten Peggy's address. At least she could've taught me a few of the hairstyles she could do.

That's it.

I'm going to walk around and see where I get. I'll stay close to the orphanage so I won't get lost. Or I'll do some Hansel and Gretel shit and leave a trail of breadcrumbs... Nah, too much effort man. I'll just stay close to the orphanage.

Fuck what Bucky said about not letting anyone see me. I mean, as long as I'm here might as well make some new friends. Or find some bitchy girls to argue with. Dude, I'm dying for an argument, okay? It's like second nature for me to argue.

I climbed out of the window not risking any of the others at the orphanage seeing me.

I stuck out like a sore thumb, I should have wore something more fitting for this time era but most of the things they have for women are skirts and dresses which... Urgh.

"Hiya dollface." A boy- a very cute boy at that- with dark brown hair said. He was sat on a bench, looking as if he was waiting for someone.

"Hey." My lips had quirked into a lazy smirk as I checked him out shamelessly. "What d'you want?"

"Nothin'. You looked a little lost. Are you?"

"Not yet."

His eyes shone with amusement. "You looking to get lost?"

I chuckled lightly. "Not really, but if I did, it probably wouldn't surprise me."

He smiled then and I saw his eyes drift to my piercings. Hmm... If they react like this towards a couple of piercings, how would they react to the tattoo I have. "What are those?"

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, "What do they look like?" I drawled.

"Earrings."

"There ya have it." Grinning cheekily I moved to sit besides him on the bench. "What's your name?"

"James, James Quinn. And yours?"

"Skylar Ryder. It's nice to meet you, James-James Quinn." I smirked lightly at him. "You gotta smoke?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't smoke though, it's not healthy." He said to me as I stared at him like he had sprouted another head.

"Yeah, yeah. Save me the pep talk, just light me a cigarette, will you, James-James."

Opening my mouth slightly, James-James put the cigarette between my lips and lit it up.

"Thanks man."

"My pleasure. You're quite queer y'know."

Raising an eyebrow, I smirked. "Great, just what every girl wants to hear. You must pick up a lotta ladies with your sweet talk."

He blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you're something else. Something about you."

"Oh?" I hid my knowing smirk from him as he nodded.

Looking at me, he looked conflicted as he reluctantly opened his mouth to say something. "Do- Are you, no. Do you want to get some ice cream later?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed. I'm on house arrest." Sarcasm levels are increasing today.

"House arrest?"

Damn, I keep forgetting. "I'm grounded. Can't leave this area." I paraphrased for him.

"Oh right."

I felt bad after seeing his face fall so I decided to cheer him up a bit. "I'll meet you here tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah!" His face lit up like a kid on Christmas day. "Same time?"

I nodded, laughing a little at his enthusiasm. Seriously, the dude was too just too cute.

"Skylar! What part of stay inside didn't you get?!" Great. They just had to come back now, didn't they?

"Well excuse me, that I can't stay cooped up in a midget room like that. I mean, you guys had gone to work. What was I supposed to do? Go through your underwear drawers?"

"You could have asked us before we left." Steve replied.

"Yeah. Sorry." Skylar said.

"Why does she listen to you?! How do you do it?" Bucky exclaimed.

"Maybe she just likes me better." Steve replied cheekily whilst I giggled. "Yep, I mean Steve is way sweeter."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Whoops, I had forgotten about James.

Bucky and Steve had just noticed him as well.

"I'll see you then." I grinned.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Some guy that I just met. He wanted to meet me some place else but I don't know this place that well, so I said we should just meet here, where you two can see me."

"We're coming with you tomorrow." Bucky stated, to which Steve had agreed.

I groaned. "Fine."

Bucky left after, smiling smugly. That bastard.

"I bought you a dress. I know you don't like dresses but I though it'd look good on you." Steve said, holding out a bag.

Was that bag even there before? I don't even- Oh, he's still holding out the bag. Crap.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Why'd you get it?"

"You said it was your birthday tomorrow, I don't have much money but I bought this for you." Steve replied shyly.

"I did?" I don't even remember telling him. I am kinda forgetful though. I forgot that it was my birthday as well.

"Yeah."

The dress was a deep ocean blue, just above knee length, I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be longer, but hey I guess the guy didn't know my size. The sweetheart neckline was embroidered with tiny aqua diamonds. It looked as if it would hug all my curves.

It was really cute though so I might decide to wear it on my birthday. For Blondie. That's it, no-one else.

* * *

**_So how was it? Anyone have any ideas for Skylar's birthday? Review guys. Please?_**

**_Elektra :)_**


End file.
